Promotion
Promotions are a general manner in zynga games to promote other zynga games or products from other companies. Crossgame Promotion The crossgame promotion is used to make the user play another zynga game and maybe stuck to it even when the promotion ended. Usually the player gets a reward in his favourite game if he reachs a certain goal in the promoted game. Hidden Chronicles promotion When Hidden Chronicles went live in January 2012 several Zynga games made a cross promotion to ask their players to try out Hidden Chronicles they could earn rewards like the Ramsey Manor as a building for City Ville or similar things. Some of the promotions: *Adventure World *CastleVille *CityVille (CityVille Wiki) *Empires & Allies (Empires & Allies Wiki) *Farmville (FarmVille Wiki) *FrontierVille *Mafia Wars ---- Zynga Slingo cross-promotion March 2012 On March 16th, 2012 Zynga released an in-game cross-promotion in Hidden Chronicles telling the player they will receive 10 Estate Cash and 10 Energy if they earn 30 Medalls in Zynga Slingo. You need to be at least Level 5 to be able to get this feature. Zynga_Crosspromotion_Slingo_1.png Slingo_Promotion-Completed.png ---- May 2012 On May 15th, 2012 Zynga released an in-game cross-promotion in Hidden Chronicles telling the player they will receive 2 Target Hints and 3 Energy when they achieve 10 full boards on Zynga Slingo. You need to be at least Level 5 to be able to get this feature. Zynga_Crosspromotion_Slingo_2.png Slingo_Promotion-Completed_2.png ---- Zynga Bingo cross-promotion May 2012 On May 26th, 2012 Zynga released an in-game cross-promotion in Hidden Chronicles telling the player they will receive 10 Energy and 10 Target Hints if they reach Level 6 in Zynga Bingo. You need to be at least Level 5 to be able to get this feature. Zynga_Crosspromotion_Bingo.png Bingo_Promotion-Completed.png ---- Zynga Bubble Safari cross-promotion June 2012 On 7th June 2012 Zynga released an in-game cross promotion to promote Zynga's new 'bubble popper' type game. The promotion comprised of a new Bubble Safari Questline with 5 individual quests with various quest rewards for use during play of Hidden Chronicles. See the Bubble Safari Questline page for more details. PLAY NOW Zynga_Crosspromotion_Bubble_Safari.png ---- Zynga The Ville cross-promotion July 2012 On 19th July 2012 Zynga released an in-game cross promotion to promote Zynga's new game. The promotion comprised of a new The Ville Questline with 5 individual quests with various quest rewards for use during play of Hidden Chronicles. See The Ville Questline page for more details. Zynga_Crosspromotion_The_Ville.png ---- Zynga ChefVille cross-promotion August 2012 On 21th August 2012 Zynga released an in-game cross promotion to promote Zynga's new game. The promotion comprised of a new ChefVille Questline with 4 individual quests with various quest rewards for use during play of Hidden Chronicles. See ChefVille Questline page for more details. Zynga_Crosspromotion_ChefVille.png Product Promotion Dish Promotion On May 19th, 2012 a new Quest was released to promote the Dish Network. You were asked to fullfill the DISH Fast Find Quest to meet Hopper the mascot of the company. You need to be at least Level 5 to be able to get this feature. Zynga_Promotion_Dish_1.png Zynga_Promotion_Dish-Completed.png Gallery HC Cross-promotion AdventureWorld.jpg|Adventure World cross-promotion HC Cross-promotion CastleVille.png|CastleVille cross-promotion HC Cross-promotion MafiaWars.jpg HC Cross-promotion FrontierVille.jpg HC Cross-promotion FarmVille.png HC Cross-promotion EmpiresAndAllies.jpg HC Cross-promotion CityVille.jpg HC Cross-promotion CastleVille.png Category:Promotion